


Bright Young Man

by hulklinging



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: F/M, Hamilton - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 08:31:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7215154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hulklinging/pseuds/hulklinging
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry gets tickets to a certain musical. The rest of them are less than impressed, at first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bright Young Man

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'the Gangsey goes to see Hamilton.' That's exactly what this is. Hope you like!
> 
> Also the idea for Henry calling Blue all different shades of blue is totally stolen from [batterwitchofhope,](http://archiveofourown.org/users/batterwitchofhope) who writes EXCELLENT stuff, I highly recommend it.

"I got Ganseyboy his birthday present," announces Henry, barging into Monmouth one day. Somehow the aftermath of the fundraiser had ended up with Monmouth in Gansey's possession again, and so the three of them were taking a break from the road to plot out the next step of their travels, taking advantage of Gansey's collection of maps, papering the walls with them as they drew lines across the world.

"It's not his birthday," Blue reminds him, not looking up from her book on hikes in Chile. They're here for a week at least, because Adam finishes his first year of university today, and tomorrow they're going to drive out to get him and help bring him and his stuff back to... the Barns, she supposes. Surely even Adam's pride would bend for this, because renting a room just for the summer would be silly, what with Ronan's farm and Monmouth both having enough space to easily fold him into their halls for a few months.

"Yeah, but I missed his last birthday, so I'm making up for it."

Speaking of Gansey, where has he gone? Blue puts her book down with no small amount of reluctance so that she can properly raise her eyebrow at Henry.

"That doesn't make sense, Cheng."

Oh right, their boyfriend is off at Aglionby today, wanting to say hello to a few favourite teachers, probably being roped in to chat with the senior History class too, about Glendower's grave or the fossils they had stumbled upon in Alberta. Henry had spent the morning at Litchfield, and Blue is honestly surprised to see him back so soon.

"It's a time-sensitive gift, Indigo, just trust me on this." He's bouncing around the space, and Blue, curled up in a little patch of sunlight and feeling unabashedly lazy today, feels a little tired just watching him.

"You used Indigo yesterday." She holds out her hand, and RoboBee comes to rest on the back of it, and together they watch as Henry flips through a coffee table book of the temples of Nepal. The pages flip too fast for any one image to stand out, prayer flags and ancient walls of stone blending together like some abstract flip book. She likes to think that RoboBee has joined in on her judgement of her excitable boyfriend.

"Do I get to know what it is?" she asks, when it doesn't look like Henry's going to say anything. He puts the book back down and looks up at her sheepishly.

"Only if you don't ask how much it cost."

Blue's eyebrow arches higher.

"I got us all tickets to Hamilton!"

The name rings a bell, but not enough of one to shed light on why Henry is buzzing out of his skin.

"That's... a musical, right?"

This is what it takes for Henry to be shocked into stillness.

" _Some musical,_ she says."

Blue frowns.

"It's winning a lot of awards? I don't know, Henry, I don't really listen to musicals."

"This isn't just a musical, it's a cultural phenomenon!"

A shrug. Then.

"Wait, isn't that only happening in New York?"

Henry beams. "Five tickets for this Friday. A friend of a friend couldn't go, so I thought..."

"You got Ronan a ticket to a musical?"

Suddenly, Blue is very on board with this plan.

"He'll love it! You'll all love it, just you wait," he sings the last bit, which Blue is going to assume is a reference to said musical.

"I'm leaving it to you convince them all. I'm staying out of this."

Henry's fiddling with his phone now. "Oh, that's easy. I'll just do this."

It takes about four minutes for Blue to be absolutely, thoroughly convinced. She pretends it takes longer, though, because she wants to hear what the next song sounds like. Surely they can't all be that interesting. The last musical she watched was... Grease, probably.

This is definitely not Grease.

Gansey comes home to his girlfriend and boyfriend dancing around the main room of Monmouth, Henry singing along off-key while Blue tries not to double over with laugher. He takes a moment just to watch them from the doorway, his heart doing a silly little flip as he takes in the whole scene.

"What are you listening to?" It sounds like something pretty typical to Henry's tastes - that doesn't say much, since Henry's tastes are in a word 'vast' - but he could have sworn that he just heard the words 'Constitutional Convention.'

"Gansey!" Blue says, waving him over.

"King Gansey the Third!" Henry greets him, more than a little out of breath.

"We're going to New York!" Blue informs him.

"We're taking the lovebirds, too!"

"We're going to see a musical!"

"It's about American history, you'll like it!"

"I-" Gansey lets himself be dragged into their strange dance. "Okay?"

He's rewarded with a kiss on each cheek.

"Bright young man," Henry quotes.

"Yo, who the eff is this?" his phone replies.

 

The next morning, they all bundle into Ronan's BMW, and they're off. Ronan keeps threatening to turn around once they pick up Adam, and leave them to get to New York by themselves, but Blue's pretty sure he's just blustering. He's still not convinced on the whole musical thing, but Henry and Blue had already decided they'll wait to play the cast recording until they've grabbed Adam too. They let Gansey take the front seat and spend the drive conspiring in the back, or at least that's what Gansey assumes they're doing, heads pressed close together, whispering too quietly to be heard over whatever noise Ronan is blasting through the speakers.

"We're going where?"

Adam looks good, Gansey thinks with a little bit of relief. He hadn't seen him since Christmas break, and their Skype dates had grown more and more infrequent as year end exams loomed, every call shorter, Adam looking more tired and drawn. Now, his hand resting on Ronan's wrist between the seats, he looks bright eyed and only a little annoyed at the sudden change in plans.

"It's a present!" Henry is quick to say. "To celebrate you finishing your first year!"

"The tickets are from a friend who couldn't use them anyway," Blue explains, already seeing Adam's protest about spending money on him forming on his lips. "We'll come home and pick up the rest of your stuff on our way."

Gansey's still a little unsettled by how quickly Henry convinced Blue to be on his side for this one, but when he asked her she hadn't admitted to anything.

"Our turn to pick the music!" Henry says, and reaches for the aux cord. He plugs in his phone, presses a button, and oh, Gansey had read about this, he just hadn't gotten around to listening to it, yet.

"This is the show we're going to see?"

Blue nods, as Henry turns up the volume.

By the time the first act is over, even Ronan admits that he's 'interested in seeing how they pull this off, I guess.'

By the end of the second act, they're all crying. No one says anything.

"Can we listen to it again?" Adam is the one to break the silence.

By the third listen through, they're all clumsily singing along. Gansey's on his phone, finding a Hamilton biography and hitting purchase almost immediately, the words _who lives, who dies, who tells your story_ echoing in his ribcage. Blue reaches out and grabs his hand, shoots him a smile, and Henry's arm, resting along the back of the seats, finds a way to tangle in his hair. There's that feeling again, the one of being _known_.

For a moment, they're all just five friends on a road trip, looping histories and tangled magical roots forgotten. Gansey puts down his research for the moment, and lets himself be swept up in the moment.

_I am inimitable, I am an original._

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me about these dorks or cool theatre stuff at my [tumblr!](http://hulklinging.tumblr.com)


End file.
